Kaiseri Abyss Sae
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820047 |no = 8325 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 84 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 59, 62, 68, 71, 77, 80, 86 |normal_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 59, 62, 68, 71, 77, 80, 86, 92, 98 |bb_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 0 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 59, 62, 68, 71, 77, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110 |sbb_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 65, 74, 83 |sbb2_distribute = 34, 33, 33 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 92, 98, 104 |ubb_distribute = 12, 12, 6, 12, 12, 6, 12, 12, 6, 3, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The pint-sized aquatic hybrid from beyond the abyss arose from the depths with dreams of conquest and watery dominion. After regaining her powers, Sae began her conquest of country after country, overwhelming the opposition with her superior strength. In time, she realized that the wanton subjugation of countless innocents was, at best, a futile endeavor. There was always a bigger fish in the sea trying to defeat her. As her patience grew thin, Sae decided that the best course of action was to flex her mighty prowess and rebuild the world in her image, with her impish laughter echoing in the deeps. |summon = Even the Gods are no longer a match for my strength. Tiny human, do you think you can satisfy me? |fusion = Ufufu... Humans are still far from being on equal footing with me, but I'll make this an exception. |evolution = |hp_base = 5279 |atk_base = 2336 |def_base = 1957 |rec_base = 1925 |hp_lord = 7541 |atk_lord = 3337 |def_lord = 2795 |rec_lord = 2750 |hp_anima = 8433 |rec_anima = 2512 |atk_breaker = 3575 |def_breaker = 2557 |def_guardian = 3033 |rec_guardian = 2631 |def_oracle = 2676 |rec_oracle = 3107 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 49 |ls = Jellaparadium |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 60% boost to Def, max HP of Water types, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water types, probable considerable reduction of BB gauge fill rate for 2 turns & adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack |lsnote = 30% chance of 50% Ares Down & 15% chance to survive 1 KO attack |bb = Synthetic Paradise |bbdescription = 9 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 30 combo random Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 170% Atk to status inflicted enemies, 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick & 15% chance to inflict Poison, Paralysis, Curse |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 2 |bbmultiplier2 = 3000 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Undersae Tidefall |sbbdescription = 11 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, hugely boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, considerably boosts critical damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 170% Atk to status inflicted enemies, 50% crit damage & 350% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Megalomania |ubbdescription = 13 combo massive Water attack on all foes, adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk to status inflicted enemies & 300% crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 13 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = A Jellyfish's Ambition |esdescription = Damage taken boosts BB gauge & negates all status ailments for all allies |esnote = Fills 3-4 BC |evointo = 820048 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 20133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 820034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon: Aug 23, 7:00 PST ~ Sep 6, 6:59 PST (2017) *Vortex Arena Resummon: Mar 25, 7:00 PST ~ Apr 9, 6:59 PST (2018) *Any Vortex Summon Summon Gate |notes = |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Sae3 }}